


Two in the morning

by augustverse



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Oneshot, malec oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustverse/pseuds/augustverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec goes to Magnus for some advice. But Magnus has something to say to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i wrote a fic without angst. It's probably horrible.

The second Magnus saw his name pop up on his phone screen his face lit up. ‘Alexander Lightwood is calling you.’ He instantly reached for his phone on the table in front of him, thinking of the reasons he would call him at a time like this.

Could he be calling to announce his eternal love for him? Ha, funny. Alexander loving him. It’d be the first time someone truly loved him back.

Maybe he was calling to tell him he cancelled the wedding and wanted to elope with him? Seems unlikely, but hey, a guy can fantasize can’t he?

The thought of eloping with Alec made the smile on his face grow, he could just imagine them being married, holding hands, living a domestic life, just kissing each other when they wanted to.

Kissing. The thought of kissing Alec made his heart beat fast. He’d imagine it many times, boy has he fallen for him. It was like he was stuck in a never ending spell that Alexander Lightwood cast on him. Unknowingly of course. He was pretty sure Alec never wanted him to fall for him like this, he was also sure that he didn’t knew how he felt about him. I mean sure, every normal person could see how he tried to flirt with the young shadowhunter, but Alec wasn’t normal. He was, different. Good different of course. It’s as if he didn’t knew how good looking he was, or he just hasn’t been told he is.

Whatever, it’s not as if any he would love him back, it’s not like his previous relationships were very successful, why would this one be? Also, the fact that he’s getting married to Lydia Branwell in a few days made the situation even more impossible.

The smile on his face faltered. He forgot about the wedding. Alec is going to marry someone in a few days, and it’s not him. The thought of it made his heart hurt, he’ll never get over the fact that he’s about to lose the first person that made him feel something after a hundred years before he even had a chance to have him.

He looked back at his phone screen again, a lot less happy than he was before. The name was still lit up, waiting for him to answer the call, teasing him. What if he called to invite him to the wedding? He knew that attending his wedding would do nothing but give him pain. Besides, he had a date with his alcohol bottles that night. But how would he turn the invitation down? “I’m sorry Alec, I can’t come to the wedding because I’m hopelessly in love with you and seeing you with her makes me want to put my heart in a blender and drink it.” That doesn’t sound particularly nice.

He took a deep breath before he put a fake smile on his face and answered the call.

“Alexander! Hi! What have I done to deserve a phone call of you?” He said, trying to sound as preppy as possible. Trying to hide the fear in his voice of whatever he’s going to ask him.

“Hey Magnus, uhm, can I talk to you?” His voice sounded calm, but panicked at the same time. It made Magnus worry a bit.

“Uhm, yeah sure! Are you okay?” Magnus replied, thinking of why Alec would need to talk to him at two in the morning. Oh god, he didn’t kill a mundane or anything right?

Alec’s reply was quick. “Yeah I’m fine, I just need some advice. I’ll be at your place in ten.” Magnus couldn’t say a word before Alec abruptly hung up.

Well, he’s fine so whatever he wants to talk about can’t be that bad right? Maybe he’s just using this as an excuse to see him. Maybe Alec misses him.

The thought of Alec missing him made him smile. He should stop worrying so much. Alec called him, he’s coming over in ten minutes, he should be happy that he’s seeing him again.

Oh crap, he’s coming over in ten minutes. He should probably touch up his make-up and clean the apartment a little.

~

It’s a quarter past two when Magnus hears the doorbell go off, he had started to worry that something might’ve happened to him on his way here, but then he remembered that Alec is a shadowhunter, and not just _a_ shadowhunter, but a Lightwood, he’d totally be fine.

Magnus skipped to the door, opening it with a smile. He non-discreetly checked Alec out. He was wearing all black, as usual. His jacket was made of leather and he could see his stele peeking out of his pocket. His hair was damp, most likely from the humidity outside, and slightly disheveled, as if he’d been running his hands through it. His eyes seemed tired but they were still the beautiful blue hue. They seemed a bit darker but that was probably because his pupils were dilated. They still reminded him of the clear ocean though.

God did he look good, even at two in the morning.

Magnus waved his hand around, gesturing for him to come in. Alec took long strides inside, heading straight for the couch. Magnus closed the door and turned around, seeing Alec slumped down on the couch.

“So, what’s going on in your life right now that needs my advice so urgently Alexander?” Magnus said while walking up to him. He was waiting for him to say something about his feelings for him, but he didn’t speak until Magnus sat down beside him.

Alec turned his head to Magnus, looking him straight in the eyes. The look made Magnus blush, his lips slightly turning upwards. Is this it? Is this the moment Alec tells him he likes him? Or maybe more?

“Isabelle is throwing me a bachelor party.” He spoke. There was no emotion in his voice to be heard. “How do I act during a bachelor party? I mean, do I go crazy? Do I hold myself in? I thought you might help me, I assume you’ve been to a lot of bachelor parties right?”

Magnus’ smile disappeared in an instant. Oh, it’s about the wedding. Of course it is. It’s always about the wedding.

Magnus swallowed before he spoke. “Oh, yeah, I’ve been to a lot of bachelor parties. Just do whatever you want to do, it’ll be your last day as a non-married man, you can let loose but you can also choose to just be calm. Just do what makes you comfortable.” Magnus replied, breaking eye contact.

“Right, thanks,  I mean I guess I’ve just been so stressed about this wedding lately that I wasn’t even thinking straight. It’s just that Izzy and Jace have been…” Magnus stopped listening. Yes, of course you aren’t thinking straight. This whole wedding is a lie.

He wanted to say those words in Alec’s face, but he knew that that would seem mean and jealous. Maybe he does love her? Maybe this whole wedding isn’t a lie. I mean, it’s a great match, they’re both from important families and they both have a lot in common.

It’s not as if a relationship between him and Magnus would work. Magnus is a four hundred year old immortal warlock and Alec is just a mortal shadowhunter. He will age and Magnus will look exactly the same, it’s not like they can both grow old together.

But he can with Lydia.

He can grow old together with her, he can have kids with her, he can raise a family with her, he can die alongside her of old age.

Those are the things he can’t do with Magnus.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he faintly heard Alec call out his name.

“Magnus? Are you okay?” He asked him. Magnus could swear he saw a glint of worry in his eyes.

No he wasn’t. He wasn’t okay, he was far from okay. His heart was being smashed to pieces in this exact moment. His soul was being ripped apart from inside out. He was suffering. He was in love and he was suffering. He was trying to escape this endless cycle of Alexander Lightwood but every time he looked him in the eyes, every time he heard his voice or felt his touch he would get dragged straight back in.

So no, he wasn’t okay. But was he going to tell Alec that? No. Because Alec wouldn’t care. Because his happiness isn’t important.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Was that all?” Magnus tried to force a smile onto his face but he couldn’t quite do it.

Alec frowned, he was sure Magnus was lying but he didn’t feel like nagging him. Maybe he had some personal problems and he didn’t want to dig into them.

“Uhm, no actually, I need some advice on Lydia, she’s been planning our honeymoon and she keeps asking me if I would rather go to Buenos Aires or the Bahamas. I’ve told her I don’t really care and that she should just do whatever she wants but-” before Alec could finish his sentence Magnus cut him off.

He couldn’t stand listening to him talk about this, his honeymoon. And the Bahamas? That’s where he wanted to take him to if they ever got married.

Magnus stood up, and with all his courage he spoke out. “Okay listen Alec, I’m not okay. I’m far from okay. I couldn’t be any more not okay if you killed my cat and made me drink his blood. No offense but I can’t listen to you talk about your bachelor party, or your wedding, or your god damn honeymoon. It hurts me, Alec. Don’t you get it? You hurt me.”

Magnus took a deep breath before he continued. “Not knowingly of course, but you hurt me. You hurt my heart. You made me feel something I haven’t felt in my entire four hundred years of existence. I’ve never wanted to fall for you but god damn it Alexander, you pushed me! I’ve been walking a straight line until you came into my life and tripped me! You made me fall into this never ending abyss of Alexander Lightwood and you won’t let me out! From the moment I’ve laid my eyes on you I knew you would affect me, but I didn’t know you would affect me this much! I’ve done so many things that I would’ve never thought I would do since you entered my life. I’ve felt so alive when you smiled at me, I would remember every place you touched me and I would think about every glance you gave me when I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what, or who, you must be thinking of at the moment. But I knew you were never thinking of me, and it hurts, Alec! It hurts so much! You’ve got such a grip on me. Your fingerprints are embedded in every bump and crease of my heart and it burns! It burns god damn it!”

Tears were starting to spill out of Magnus’ eyes, Alec was just staring at him, shocked, his blue eyes wide open and his mouth agape. “So I’m sorry if I couldn’t care less about your stupid bachelor party, or if I don’t want to listen to your wedding plans, or if I would rather be deaf than hear about your honeymoon. I’m sorry if I don’t want to listen to the guy that owns my heart talk about marrying another girl. I’ve been waiting for you for so long to tell me that you at least feel something for me, even it’s just a tiny spark. But its okay, I’ve learned to mask my sadness and make it look like desire but god damn it Alec, the hours pass by feeling like years. You made me want to fall in love during the darkest nights and I would gladly let you break my heart a million times but enough is enough. I can’t pretend like I’m fine while my bones are being crushed from the inside. I can’t pretend like I’m happy for you while all I feel is heartbreak and my soul being cut into. I love you, Alexander. But I can’t watch you love someone else.”

Magnus now had tears streaming down his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, as if Alec wouldn’t have noticed them by now.

It was silent, the only sound you could here was the never ending traffic from New York. Sometime during Magnus’ rant Alec stood up. He was standing a few steps away from Magnus, just staring at him. Doing nothing.

Magnus on the other hand was shaking, his eyes shut and his head was tilted down. He was waiting for the sound of his door opening and shutting but it never came. Instead he heard the sound of footsteps and he felt the soft fingertips of Alec touch his cheeks and raise his head. The touch of his fingers made Magnus open his eyes, and before he knew it he felt a pair of soft, warm lips touch his own.

The second Alec’s lips touched his, he was sent into overdrive. He put his hands on Alec’s neck, pulling him closed. The struggle of waiting so long to finally taste his kiss was gone in an instant, because here he was, standing in the middle of his own living room at probably three in the morning, kissing him. Kissing Alec.

He tried to remember how his lips tasted, how they moved, how Alec’s hands felt on his cheeks and how the skin on the back of his neck felt like. He tried to remember the way his tongue felt against his own, and the way his heart beat ferociously behind his chest. How it felt like to have their bodies pressed against each other, the only thing separating their skins being a few layers of clothing.

He tried to remember everything, holding onto everything, in case this is the first and last time their lips meet.

He tried to focus on remembering every single detail, but the fact that he was kissing Alec after waiting and craving so long for even just a minor touch, made his head go crazy. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t focus on anything else but Alexander Lightwood.

When his lips left him he felt empty, alone, cold. He felt as if his body wasn’t complete without the touch his Alexanders lips on his.

They were silent, the only thing you could hear were their harsh breaths. Their foreheads were still touching but their bodies weren’t pressed up to each others anymore but they were still close enough for Magnus’ body to react to. Both of the boys still had their eyes firmly shut, as if they were trying to savor this moment.

It was then that Magnus started to become worried. What did he do? Did he just kiss an engaged man? I mean, it wasn’t like Magnus initiated the kiss, but still, is he considered a homewrecker now? What is this makes Alec cancel the wedding with Lydia so he can be with him.

That thought always made Magnus happy but now it made him anxious. He knew that he couldn’t give Alec what he wanted; a future with him, because of the fact that Magnus would never grow old or die, but Alec would, and all Magnus wants to do is have a long relationship with him, one where they raise children together and die together. But he can’t.

Wait, what is he doing? He should stop worrying about the future and live in the now. He’s standing with his arms around Alec’s neck and he was happy. For once in a long, long time, he was truly happy. And he deserves this right? He deserves someone to love him back as much as he loves him.

Magnus smiled, he opened his eyes to see Alec with his still closed.

“I’m glad you came to me for advice.” He said, before pulling Alec back in for another kiss.


End file.
